1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for storing an access record. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storing method used in a network communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Before the Internet became widely used, most computers were not capable of accessing the Internet. Now that the Internet is widespread, many communication interfaces are developed for accessing the Internet, such as Ethernet. The tremendous change and development on the computer technology makes the old model personal computer capable to access the internet by replacing its motherboard only.
However, updating a complicated computer system is costly and time-wasting when an outdated computer system can't access the Internet. Therefore, a network communication device is developed for outdated computer systems due to demands as mentioned above. For example, a network communication device can be added to some industrial personal computers (IPCs) equipped with serial port RS-232 so as to access the Internet.
However, a management problem occurs in the IPCs because it is connected to the Internet. A user logged into a computer system can do anything at will without access record. Or if hackers crack the computer system and disturb or destroy operations, no access record is left to trace or recover the damage of the computer system.